Sun and Moon
by xxMidnightLullabyxx
Summary: HP OOC Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura are sent away to England and are enrolled in Hogwarts. Their goal: get near Harry Potter and protect him at all costs. SasuNarumaybe Emoish Naruto
1. What's an England?

-1Sakura felt out of place. Well, she used to. She remembered the day when she got paired up with Naruto and Sasuke for their Team 7. She considered herself the luckiest girl in the world. She, Haruno Sakura, was paired up with the two boys who were most popular amongst the current generation. She remembered smirking smugly to Ino when she was paired and her shocked and out raged look.

Uchiha Sasuke was the best in the class. He lived only with his older brother, Uchiha Itachi, as his parents and clan were mysteriously murdered years ago. He was very quiet, stealthy, and anti-social. That only made girls gravitate towards him. He hardly ever spoke, unless asked to, sometimes not even then. He excelled at everything in the academy, from kunai(1) throwing to _ginjutsu_.

Uzumaki Naruto was much the same. He and Sasuke were best of friends, and there was even a rumor that he lived with the Uchihas. He had the clearest and bluest eyes, which went perfectly with his soft blonde hair and tan skin. He was simply sun shine, if it wasn't for the dark and baggy clothes he wore. He was also anti-social, and only talked to Sasuke. Even so, he was second best in the academy, just behind Sasuke.

All of Konoha knew he had no parents, and that was what pretty much made him to go dark. Sakura remembered that in Naruto's early years, he was always happy, but as the reality of not having parents, and the loathing attitudes the adults gave him sank in, he slowly began to diminish his cheerful attitude.

In the beginning, Sakura felt so awkward around the two silent boys. She soon realized that they were okay though. When Kakashi-sensei gave them the task of retrieving bells from him, Naruto and Sasuke had gotten then from the silver-haired man with amazing teamwork that left even their sensei surprised, but that meant that Sakura still couldn't eat.

Amazingly, though, Naruto and Sasuke had offered her food and fed her. Then, when Kakashi appeared, steaming angry, they firmly stood up for her, accepting her into their team. Pretty much from there, Sakura became friends with the two dark boys. She knew that they didn't tell her _everything _but enough to keep her satisfied.

-

-

"Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura," Tsunade began, "I have an important mission for you three."

Team 7 glanced up, paying up most attention.

"You three will be given an A-rank mission," she said, clearly surprising the fourteen year olds. Such missions were not imposed on them often. "You three will be going to England for year--"

"Tsunade-baa-chan," interrupted Naruto. One of Tsunade's veins visibly twitched. "Why a year?"

"What's an England?" asked Sasuke.

Tsunade sighed, trying to keep her patience. "I was getting to that." She sighed once more. "You three will be posing as transfer students for a year at a magical school called Hogwarts. Your goal is to get near Harry Potter and protect him at all costs without letting him know. Your story is that you three ninjas are doing an assignment on getting to know other countries. Yes, the school will know you are ninjas.

"This Hogwarts school, is for young witches and wizards and is a boarding school. The staff at this school will know your true purpose as for being there, but you must not let the students know.

"England is a country. Not many know this, but our countries here are in a different dimension, unreachable by normal humans. England exists in another dimension, but the Wizarding school has magic around it, keeping away those without the skills necessary away."

There was a bit of a silence, before Kakashi suddenly appeared, scaring the spit out of most in the room. As the smoke cleared, they saw him put his perverted book away.

"Did you tell them?" he asked Tsunade. She nodded. "Most of it," said Tsunade.

The Hokage of the Leaf turned back to the shinobi, "Kakashi will be accompanying you."

The three ninjas; jaws hit the floor anime-style. "Nani?!"(2)

Tsunade looked at them. "Kakashi will be posing as a teacher there. A Physical Defense teacher."

There was a finality in those words that clearly stated that this meeting was over.

"You are to report here the day after tomorrow with your belongings at dawn, sharp."

They were somewhat surprised at how soon they would need to leave. Kakashi bid them farewell, and disappeared from sight, Sakura bid Tsunade farewell as well, and Naruto and Sasuke just nodded.

-

-

(1)Kunai: the sharp pointy knife thingy that Naruto and everyone uses,

(2)Nani: equivalent to "what"

-

-

Well, this is my first Naruto story, so please tell me what you think.


	2. Arrival

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Naruto nor Harry Potter. If I did, Naruto and Sasuke would be together and _someone _in Harry Potter would be gay._

_-_

_-_

**Chapter 2:**

**Arrival**

**-**

**-**

Team 7 stood at the main entrance of Konoha, waiting for their sensei. Needless to say, their patience was rapidly thinning. The three shinobi had been waiting for almost half an hour. To entertain himself, Naruto had sat down, leaning against a tree, pulling grass. Sasuke had shortly joined him, playing with Naruto's soft locks, which lulled Naruto to sleep, resting his head against Sasuke's shoulder.

Sakura watched the scene with slight jealousy. She knew she shouldn't be, since Naruto and Sasuke weren't even going out, but she couldn't help feel slight jealousy at them. Still, she had to admit the sight was quite adorable.

Suddenly, Kakashi appeared right in front of Sasuke and Naruto, startling Sasuke, which awoke Naruto.

"Oops, did I startle you? I apologize," said the silver haired man, though he didn't sound the least sorry. Without another word, Naruto and Sasuke stood, and grabbed their stuff, which was put to the side. They dusted their pants; Tsunade had suggested dressing in inconspicuous clothes.

So, Sakura had a plain white skirt, and red shirt, along with simple white sneakers. Sasuke was dressed in beige casual pants and a tight, black shirt. Naruto had murky brown cargo pants and a black, somewhat loose shirt.

"Come," said Kakashi, as he lead the trio away from Konoha and into the wild forest. They walked in silence for a while, Naruto rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and yawning every now and then. Kakashi was the one who broke the silence.

"We will be staying with a family called the Weaslys," explained the jounin as the walked deeper still, "they are close to our assignment, and will teach us some of their magic and assist us in retrieving our necessities. Since you three will be turning fifteen before the school year or around the beginning, you will be placed in the same year as the Potter boy."

"Kakashi-sensai," said the blonde shinobi, "when will the school year start?"

"In about a month and a half."

They continued walking. After a while, Sakura asked where they were heading.

"We are going to the middle of this forest, where Arthur Weasly will be waiting for us and taking us to the place we are to be staying using a means of transportation called a Portkey. The house is supposed to be called Grimmauld Place, and is the headquarters of an organization called the Order of the Phoenix. Only they know of our true reason of being there."

No more was said. The rest of the walk went on without another word spoken. Before they knew it, Kakashi was shaking hands with a red haired, middle aged man. He was kind and greeted the three with respect . He moved the side and stood next to an old shoe.

Everyone raised an eyebrow.

"This," said Mr. Weasly, motioning to the shoe, "is a Portkey, just touch it, one finger will do. Good. Now, any second now."

As if one cue, there was a sudden tug on their navels, and they felt themselves being jerked off the ground. It was as if an invisible hook dragged them into nothingness, and the world spun before them. Seconds later, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura crashed into soft grass, as Kakashi and Mr. Weasly landed gracefully next to them.

"No fair," whined Sakura as she lifted herself off the ground. Naruto and Sasuke just stood and dusted themselves once again.

"Come," instructed the albino as he followed Mr. Weasly.

"Harry Potter will be coming shortly today," the balding red head said. "We are to pick him up tonight. However, you three shall not be coming, Hatake shall. My children and their friend are going to fill you in on some stuff," he said before anyone could protest. "You three will be allowed into the Order meetings, but you must not let the other children know."

Naruto suddenly became aware that they had landed in some park. There were some kids playing on a swing set and other childishly interacting with For a moment, the blond felt jealous at them. He never had parents so he never felt what it was like. Yes, he had Sasuke and Itachi, who were like brothers to hi, but it wasn't the same.

It was all taken from him, thanks to Kyuubi.

Naruto had discovered about the Kyuubi years ago, having overhead Iruka and Kakashi talk about it. He didn't resent the fox demon; he had often talked with the fox and Naruto had discovered that it had all been a big accident, that one night. He just wished tings had turned out slightly different. But then, maybe, he wouldn't have been so close to Sasuke or Itachi. Naruto wouldn't trade Sasuke for the world. The black haired boy was the most important person to him in the world.

"… so, Naruto-kun?"

"Hmm?" asked Naruto. He had not heard what Sasuke had asked him.

"I said it's quite different here from Konoha, don't you think so, Naruto-kun?" Sasuke repeated himself. He raised an eyebrow at his friend. Naruto rarely let his guard down.

"Yeah…" Naruto said softly. He glanced around himself once again and noticed that they were now walking in street lined with houses. When did they leave the park?

"Here," said Mr. Weasly as he handed Sakura a piece of paper. "Read it, memorize it, pass it on."

"Arigatou, Weasly-san," said the pink haired kunoichi. She read it, gave it to Kakashi, who gave it to Sasuke, who gave it to Naruto.

_The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, London._

He returned the paper to Mr. Weasly, who tapped it with his wand and set it on fire before dissolving to ashes.

Suddenly, a large house appeared before their very eyes, in the space between Eleven and Thirteen.

"Quickly, inside,"

Listening to the wizard, the four ninjas walked up the driveway, silently, and into the house. Immediately, they were met with pitch-black. For normal eyes, it would be incredibly hard to see, but for the trained ninjas, it was perfectly okay. They could see, if not perfect, well enough.

Suddenly, light filled the room.

"Follow me," the wizard whispered. "And please be quiet."

Not that was hard for the four shinobi. They reached a flight of stairs. Once halfway up, Mr. Weasly stopped.

"You three," he motioned to the teens, "head upstairs and go into the first door on your left**(a/n: I can't remember what room they were in, so if I got this wrong, screw me!! I'm too damn lazy to go and get my copy of the fifth book!) **With a silent "okay" from Sakura and a solemn nod from Sasuke and Naruto, they went as instructed.

They went where they were told. "Open the door, Sakura," commanded Naruto, not even looking at her, but at the various things on the wall. With a "humph!" from Sakura for being told what to do, she opened the door. They were greeted with two girls, a bushy brunette and a red head, and three boys, all tall and red haired.

"You must be the three exchange students my parents told us about," said the red haired girl. They all nodded. "Well, I'm Ginny, this is Hermione," she motioned to the other girl, "this is Ron," Ron sent a small smile in their direction, 'and the identical ones over there are Fred and George."

"I'm Haruno Sakura!" said the pink haired girl, before being smacked in the back of the head. "WHAT THE HELL?!?!" she saw that it was Naruto who had hit her. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!"

"For being an idiot," he stated. "You say your first name first here."

"Really?" she questioned. "That's weird." she turned back to the little crowd of teens. "Well, in that case, I'm Sakura Haruno!"

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Naruto," was all Naruto said. With that, he walked to the window and just stared outside.

"Don't worry," he heard Sakura assure them. "He's always like that."

"So," started Ron, "what's it like being a ninja and all?"

"It's awesome!" exclaimed Sakura and she launched into detail about their missions, the Academy, and their senseis, occasionally causing them to gasp. Somewhere in the talk, Sasuke had joined Naruto by the window. For a while, all was quiet.

"I think I'm going to like this mission," said Naruto, a small smile on his lips. Sasuke simply started playing with Naruto's hair again.

-

-

**Vocabulary**

**Arigatou: **Thanks

**Kunoichi: **female ninja

**Matte: **"wait"

-

-

Tell me what you think!


	3. Chakra and Wands

-1**SQUEAL **

**I actually posted this!!!**

**I had to rewrite a few tomes cuz I'm a suckish writer.**

**Plz read the author's note at the end!**

**-**

**-**

**Chapter 3: Chakra and Wands**

The following day, Naruto found that he had awoke before anyone. He simply lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. The floor. His quilt. Sasuke.

Seeing the sun begin to peek past the hills, Naruto got up and grabbed his toiletries and a change of clothes. As he walked out, he threw his pillow at Sasuke's head harshly. Naruto heard the muffled "oof!" as he shut the door behind him. He quickly brushed his teeth and hair before heading back to the room he, Sasuke, and Ron Weasly had to share in a simple black tight shirt and black jeans.

As soon as he walked in, he was met with a glare from Sasuke. Naruto chuckled lightly at the Uchiha's ruffled hair. He walked past him, easily avoiding the pillow that the raven threw at him. After packing away his stuff, he heard Sasuke leave as well, he turned to the still snoring Weasly.

Naruto examined him for the first time. He was definitely tall and rather lanky. His red hair was rather vibrant, but that wasn't what caught his attention. It was something that he noticed as soon as he came in. Not just on Ronald, but on all the occupants of the house. Their chakra did not enter their bodies like Team 7's. Instead, it simply circled around them in rather conscious amounts. Although, the blond was sure that he was the only one who noticed it.

The kitsune jerked out of his observations as he heard his best friend enter the room. He turned his back on the redhead and faced the raven.

"You wanna spar, Sasuke-kun?" he asked lightly as the Uchiha put away his things, dressed in his usual black shirt with the Uchiha crest and khaki shorts.

Sasuke shrugged. "Sure," he said as he grabbed his forehead protector and his weapons. The blond mimicked his actions, and they left the room with silence that only a trained ninja could leave with. Tying their Konoha head protectors on their foreheads, they walked down the hall, the silence ringing in their ears.

The pair past the kitchen and saw Kakashi reading his orange novel. He nodded at them without looking as a greeting. They nodded back and slithered out of the house. They walked a fair distance away from the house, far enough as to not disturb them, but not far enough as to not see the house if any unwelcome visitors arrived.

The two faced each other and began their sparring. After a while, they felt Sakura approach them, along with some of the occupants of the house. Even with their concentration on their fight, they could hear the wizards gasp when they leapt apart to face each other. Not that the blond and raven blamed them. Both boys were covered in sweat dirt and blood. Their clothes were torn in various places and blood was oozing out of their arms legs and faces. But most intriguing of all was that both boys faced each other, kunai in hand, with fierce red eyes.

A while later, the boys called it quits and a tie. They smiled at each other and headed to the house, the wizards and Sakura following them. The magical folk were exclaiming excitedly to another and asking the rosette questions, which she answered to the best of her abilities without giving too much information away.

When they entered the house, Mrs. Weasly shrieked at the sight of the two ninja. She immediately took out her wand and told them to sit down so she could fix them up.

"Don't worry Mrs. Weasly," said Sakura, politely cutting off her ranting. "This is normal for them. In fact, I'm surprised that they didn't beat each other up as they usually do."

"But, they're bleed-"

"Don't worry," Sakura assured her. "I always heal them. Watch." She beckoned for Sasuke to sit in one of the chairs, which he did grudgingly. Why did he have to be her test subject?

Sakura placed her hand on his most severe wound on his arm. For a moment, nothing happened. Then, her hand started glowing a bright green and a hissing sound filled the room. Upon closer inspection, the sound came from Sasuke's arm. Slowly, the skin melted together as Sakura ran her hand slowly along the wound, healing it.

"See?" she said happily as she pulled her hand back. Sasuke inspected his wound from the tear of his shirt. No mark was there to indicate there ever was a cut, except for the dry blood and dirt.

Mrs. Weasly seemed to relax slightly, but she still looked slightly pale. She sighed and turned around, serving breakfast. Everyone seemed to take that as defeat and the ninja went upstairs, everyone else staying in the kitchen to eat.

"Thanks, Sakura," said Sasuke as he began washing himself with a wet rag.

"You're welcome, Sasuke-kun," she replied happily. She continued healing Sasuke as Naruto cleaned himself up, his wounds already healed thanks to Kyuubi, and leaving momentarily to clean his hair. Sakura left as Naruto changed and Sasuke took his turn to clean his won raven hair. Naruto put on a pair of black denim jeans and a blood red shirt and simple black sneakers. Sasuke came in and changed himself before both of them headed downstairs.

Sasuke and Naruto sat down, most of the occupants done.

"We'll be leaving soon, so hurry up," said their sensei said, still absorbed in his book. "We need to buy you three your wands and other stuff for the school year," he explained.

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei," they replied in unison, and ate their breakfast. Sakura finished before them and helped Mrs. Weasly in the kitchen as they continued eating. Once they finished, they got up, thanked Mrs. Weasly and headed to the living room, Sasuke leaning slightly on Naruto.

Everyone else was seated there, but they found room on the couch. They plopped down and Sasuke instantly fell asleep on Naruto. The blond smiled slightly as he ran his fingers through Sasuke's hair, a habit he picked up from the raven.

"We're going to go with you guys to Diagon Alley," said Hermione, who was seated next to Sasuke. "We need to get our own supplies for the school year."

Naruto nodded slightly. "What's Hogwarts like, Hermione?" he asked.

"It's very big, I can tell you that," said Ron from across the blond.

"Well, I don't really know how to tell you," said the brunette, ignoring her friend, "but it's quite magnificent. There are many stairways and classes. Every student is separated and put into houses. Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. Gryffindor is basically for the brave(everyone here is in Gryffindor), Slytherin is for the proud, Ravenclaw is for those with intelligence, and Hufflepuff is for the loyal."

"Oh," said Naruto quietly.

"You three are going to be in Gryffindor," inquired Ginny, "the sorting hat can't traditionally sort you since you three will are well past the age limit."

The blond nodded his head in agreement.

"So, is Mr. Kakashi a good teacher?" asked Ron nervously. "What's he like?"

"He's lazy as hell," replied Sakura as she walked into the room, "and he's always late."

"What will his classes be like?" asked one of the twins.

"Well, for us it will be pretty much like going back to our first year in the academy," said the rosette, "but for all of you guys, it will probably be tough, considering how your chakra flows."

"Chakra?" asked Hermione.

"Chakra is the resulting energy produced, when physical and spiritual energies become mixed together," explained Sakura, "Hand Seals such as these," she performed the Ox, Snake, and Tiger, "are then used to harness the energy and expel it out of the body; Usually in the form of some kind of attack. Such as Sasuke's Katon or Chidori that you guys saw when he and Naruto were fighting."(1)

The group around them looked slightly confused and the only who seemed to understand it was Hermione.

Suddenly, Kakashi came in, followed by various other people. Naruto shook Sasuke, who grumpily awoke.

"Okay," said Kakashi, mainly to his students, "we are going to Diagon Alley and we are going to travel by Floo Powder--"

"Kakashi-sensei," interrupted the Medicnin, "why can't we just transport there?"

"Well, you know that with the Transportation Jutsu, you have to pinpoint the exact place you want…" he trailed off, and Sakura nodded, understanding.

"As I was saying," said the silver-haired Jounin, "we are to go to Diagon Alley, and you three," he looked at his students, "are going to get your wands first before we go get your books and everything else."

"So, how do we travel by Floo Powder?" asked Sasuke.

A few minutes later, everyone stood by the fireplace, prepared to leave.

"I'll go first," offered Mr. Weasly, "and then the kids. We'll have a guard to go after each group of kids."

Taking a handful of the powder offered by his wife, he stepped into the fireplace. "Diagon Alley!" he shouted as e threw the powder and was swallowed by emerald fires. Instead of the shocked faces that everyone expected from the Chuunins, they held their composure, as if it was normal for them to see someone being devoured b raging flames.

"You three next," ordered Mrs. Weasly, beckoning to Ron, Hermione and Ginny. They got in the fireplace and shouted their destination before disappearing as well. Lupin followed after them. Next, the Weasly twins left, followed by Tonks.

The three Konoha nins were about to step into the fireplace, but were stopped by Kakashi. They looked up at him quizzically.

"I need to make sure you guys know," he said, "when you go to get your wands, you have _push _a small amount of chakra into the wand, or else it will be like holding a stick. These wizards have their chakra floating around them and it instinctively pushes the chakra into the wand when they use a spell."

"Hai, Kakashi-sensei," they replied in unison.

They entered the fireplace and took the offered powder from Mrs. Weasly.

"Care to do the honor, Naruto-kun?" asked Sasuke.

Naruto shrugged before taking the glistening powder in his hands. "Diagon Alley," he said calmly and threw the powder dramatically. The odd sensation of being squeezed didn't bother the ninjas much, since they _had _been strangled that hard and _harder _before. Unfortunately, nobody had told the three how to break their fall and they ended up in a pathetic heap on the floor. Naruto couldn't help but blush very slightly at having Sasuke's chest crushed up against his own. Kakashi joined them not a second later, accompanied by Mrs. Weasly.

As planned, everyone headed towards Ollivander's wand shop, guards scattered amongst the group. Team 7 inconspicuously joined the group, placing themselves amongst the group, but not to far away from each other as to cause suspicion.

"Here we are," said Mr. Weasly, stopping in front of an ancient-looking store. "Seeing as we won't all fit, how about you kids and Hatake enter while we wait outside?"

Agreeing, they stepped in the store. Ollivander was perched on a chair behind the counter, looking as if waiting for them. Naruto lingered behind the group as Kakashi and his teammates went ahead.

"We'd like to buy purchase wands," said Kakashi.

The old man nodded and with a flick of his wand, measuring tapes began twisting around Sasuke. Taking this as meaning Sasuke was first, everyone else sat down, Naruto hidden in the shadows. He didn't like the man; he had an ominous aura around him that made the blond uneasy.

"Which is your wand arm?" asked Ollivander.

"I'm right handed."

Ollivander nodded and disappeared for a few minuets. He returned, carrying a stack of long, thin, boxes and set them o the counter. He then separated three boxes from the stack. He picked up the box on the left, and opened it, revealing a long, dark wand. He held it out to Sasuke.

"This is an odd combination," explained the wizard thoughtfully, "Ash, snake heartstrings, twelve inches." He handed him the wand.

Sasuke took it, and for a second, he felt nothing. Then. Remembering what Kakashi had said, he pushed a small amount of his chakra into the wand, just enough to coat the wand. Immediately, dark, black sparks erupted from the tip, slithering in the air. The wizards clapped and cheered for him politely.

Ollivander took the wand, put it back in the box, and handed it back to the Uchiha. Sasuke took it wordlessly and went to stand in the shadows, next to Naruto. The blond smiled at him, and he gave a small smile back.

Sakura was next. After going through the same process of measuring that Sasuke had gone though, Ollivander handed her a wand from the stack.

"Unicorn hair, beech, eleven and a half inches."

The Konoha nins saw Sakura push her chakra into the wand. Nothing happened. Then, flames burst from _around _the wand, buring it to ashes. Sakura let it drop, with a squeal.

"Never had that happen before," Ollivander murmured. He then picked up one of the boxes from the separate stack; the one on the right. He took out a rather peculiar wand; it bordered right inbetween red and brown.

"A variety of herbs, Sakura tree bark, twelve inches."

Naruto watched in fascination as a combination of pink and green spark flew out of the wand's end, lighting the room and a bright glare momentarily. Ollivander took the wand and placed in the back in the box, and then he handed it back to the rosette.

"Whose next?" asked Kakashi, eyeing the blond in the shadows. Naruto scowled.

"Aren't you getting a wand, Professor Kakashi" asked Hermione politely.

"Please, call me Kakashi-sensei," said the silver-haired Jounin, "and no, I am not. I hae been given special permission so I don't need a wand. So, that means that it's someone else's turn."

Naruto's scowled deepened, but he stepped out of the shadows, nonetheless. He turned to glare at his teacher, but a startled gasp interrupted him. He turned to the wizard, who was starring at him with wide eyes, which, in the kitsune's opinion, made him look more crazy.

"A-Arashi?"

-

(1): Random website

-

**So, yeah. I still have no clue as to what I wrote.**

**Please review because I don't know what you guys are thinking of my story! Is it bad? Good? Clichéd? I NEED TO KNOW!!!!**

**If I don't get enough reviews, I won't continue the story!**

**Time: 10:19pm**

**Song Listening to: My Heart Will Go on by Celiene Dion**

**Mood: animated**

**-Nightingale**


	4. Wandering About

**Chapter 4: Wandering About**

**-sweat drop- Uhm. . . Sorry? I'm really sorry that this chapter is **_**sooooo **_**late! But I've been hella busy!!! Curse you school!!! **

**-dies-**

**O.o**

**Plus! I spent SIX WEEKS without ANY access to my computer cuz I was at a university! XP**

**No, I'm not a college student. I'M A FRESHMAN! -.-;; It was for this out reach program thingy.**

**And then high school started and I was all lonely and alone at school cuz no one likes me, so I was to depressed to finish this. I am not loved.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, it would be a yaoi hentai show. XD**

"Arashi?"

A silence fell onto the occupants of the room. The magical folk stared at one another, wondering what the aging wizard was talking about, while the Konoha ninja stood in a rather shocked silence. How could this man know about the Yondiame?

Quickly composing himself, Naruto glowered at the man, who flinched slightly at the menacing look in the blonde's blue eyes. "I believe that you are referring to Namikaze Minato, Ollivander-san. However, I ask that you don't speak of that topic," said Naruto in a dangerous voice that screamed 'or else.'

"Y-yes, Mister Uzumaki," stuttered Ollivander. Quickly flicking his wand, the measuring tape began measuring the Kyuubi container in various parts. Naruto looked at the damn tape annoyingly as it measured the circumference of his calf. Finally leaving him alone, the measuring tape returned to Ollivander as the wizard walked up to Naruto, carrying the last box.

He wordlessly handed it to Naruto.

Covering the wand in a mixture of his own and Kyuubi's chakra, the wand let out a burst of bright blue and devil red sparks.

The wand maker took the wand from Naruto and stared at it. "Red fox heartstrings, birch, 11 and a half inches." He paused and looked at Naruto. "And it wasn't a normal red fox," he looked at the wand again. "It was a half-demon."

A silence loomed over the shop. Inside is mind, Naruto felt Kyuubi growl and snap his jaw.

Suddenly, a kunai zoomed past Naruto and it landed right next to Ollivander's head. Everyone snapped their gazes to Sasuke's direction.

"We did not ask you for that information," he said coldly. "We ask of you to not speak of this again, we don't want any accidents happening do we?" he glared hard at the man, his eyes spinning wildly with his Sharingan.

Ollivander stood, rigid. A far off, horrified, gaze filled his eyes. He stared at the wall, looking crazy, his eyes wide and frightened.

"Stop."

Naruto laid a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. Almost immediately, the Sharingan faded from his eyes, releasing Ollivander. Ollivander fell to his knees, gasping.

The Kyuubi vessel glared at the man once more before disappearing in the shadows, leaving the store.

"Naruto!" Sasuke called. He looked towards Kakashi, who nodded. The raven nodded back before he, too, disappeared.

"Well, thank you!" said Sakura with a forced cheerful tone, a plastic smile on her face. "How much will that be?"

"Just take them," gasped Ollivander. The group nodded and gladly left the shop.

----------

"Naruto!"

Naruto turned his head in the direction of his best friend's voice. Sasuke ran up to him, out of breath.

"Sasuke-kun." he greeted.

"You sure are fast," the raven commented as he caught his breath and sat next to Naruto on a lonesome bench in Knockturn Alley. He gave a small shudder at the evil that radiated from the place, but didn't say anything.

"I don't know if we should stay here, Sasuke," he said simply. Sasuke cocked an eyebrow and gave him a confused look. "I've had a weird feeling since the moment we stepped into this magical world."

"We have a mission, Naruto."

"I know."

"Then we stay. End of story."

Naruto sighed, but knew he was right. He had a mission to fulfill and a ninja doesn't turn his back on a mission. It wasn't done.

"You're right," the kitsune admitted.

"Good," said Sasuke and he stood up, "now let's get away from here. This place is giving m the creeps."

"What's this?" asked Naruto in mock surprise. "The almighty Uchiha Sasuke is creeped out by a bench?" He giggled childishly.

The raven shot him a playful glare, which caused Naruto to flat out laugh. His laugh abruptly cut off as he took out a kunai and whipped around, throwing it behind him with expert ease.

Sasuke took out a kunai as well and turned around, crouching into a fighting stance.

They met face-to-face with a man with long, platinum, blond hair and dressed in black from head to foot. At his side was a boy, presumably his son, given the hair. Both were attached to the wall by their robes, a kunai right in between both males. The father seemed enraged, if his facial expression was any clue, while his son tried to look uninterested, but it was easy to see the fear laced in his eyes.

"What do you want?" asked Sasuke dangerously, his eyes narrowing.

"We were just wondering what two children," he eyed them carefully, looking at their clothes, "were doing in such a _dangerous _place all alone."

"Well, that's none of your business, is it?" snapped Naruto. With that, he left, not bothering to yank the kunai out. Sasuke, just like the nice person he was(A/N: the hell?), pulled the kunai out of the wall and followed his companion. He easily caught up as Naruto was simply walking briskly. Didn't want to draw attention, he assumed. They walked side-by-side until they we were back in Diagon Alley. Both shinobi easily found the group by tracing their chakra signatures.

"Naruto! Sasuke-kun!" yelled Sakura happily as she came over and glomped them. Everyone in sight sweat-dropped.

"We've been able to get everything, except the books, so let's get a move on," said Kakashi, already following Mr. Weasly.

The shinobi chatted aimlessly with the wizards and witches for a while and while they searched for their books. After a while, Naruto detached himself from the group and wandered into a more secluded part of the store. He began scanning the titles of the books.

'_Wizards of the Dark Ages, Creatures of the Forbidden Land, Wandering Souls and their Hosts(1), Stories of the Tailed Demons, Vamp--'_

Naruto looked back at the book. It was old, no doubt, and the title was barely visible to the naked eye. He took it and examined it.

'_Kyuubi?_' he asked.

'_What kit?_'

'_Is this book familiar?_'

He opened the book to a random page while Kyuubi skimmed it through Naruto's eyes.

'…_unknown demon was said to be half-demon. His mother was human, while his father was the great--'_

Naruto's hand abruptly closed the book. He looked at his hand questionably.

'_Kyu?_'

'_Yes. It's familiar. Get it,' _were the fox's clipped answers. Naruto shrugged his odd mood, and went to join his new classmates. He slipped the battered book into his other books as the books were paid for. He took his books and waited before everyone had gathered with their books.

They headed off towards The Leaky Cauldron for a quick bite before heading back to The Burrow via Floo Powder.

-----

**(1)Haha. I read The Host from Stephenie Meyer recently, so I couldn't resit. :D**

**-----**

**Yeah, this will be the last time I change my penname. I promise. **

**Time: 8:25pm**

**Song DotA from Basshunter**

**Mood: sleepy**

**Ps. WHO'S EXCITED FOR TWILIGHT!!!!! XDDDD**

**I got my tickets in the mail today! I'm going on a date with my bestie, Bella!! heehee**

-Midnight


	5. Chapter 5

No, this is not another chapter.

I am a friend of this writer, and I have horrible news.

xxMidnightLullabyxx (I WILL NOT be giving out her real name) passed away a few days ago. She had given me a list of websites with her passwords to post up certain things. For this website, she says that she is sorry she cannot continue writing her stories and that even though she only had a few readers, they were important to her.

She told me to delete her account about a week after I post this message.

Rest in peace.


End file.
